


Weed and Bling

by Another_Escapist



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey's bling, S5 is breaking my heart, Season 2, so lets goback to simpler times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Escapist/pseuds/Another_Escapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set way back in S02 when Ian and Mickey were getting close... and Mickey was wearing that Thug chain (bring it back)!<br/>They get a little closer ona warm night in Mickye's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weed and Bling

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with Gallavich for aaages but this is my first post, so please let me know what you think :)  
> and suggest promts if you like

It was a still, warm night and the two boys lay among ruffled covers in the dimly lit bedroom. The Milkovich house was empty for now, with the men probably beating up some ass over a run and Mandy hovering behind Lip somewhere. The boys lay naked against the bed head in a haze of smoke, letting the rush of their last round sink in to their bones. It had been well over twenty minutes since Ian Gallagher had pulled out his hot, spent dick out of Mickey Milkovich’s pulsing ass and Mickey was beginning to wonder why he hadn’t kicked the other boy out of his bed yet. Their post coital smoke had led Mickey to bring out some good weed and they both relaxed as their fingertips grew numb and awareness of the warm body next to them was once again grabbing their attention.

Ian lolled his head towards Mickey, taking in the sweat-dabbled planes of Mickey’s muscly chest and the way the bulky gold chain around his neck made his skin dazzle. He loved it when Mickey wore that chain, especially when they fucked; it gave this mafia-thug air to him that Ian found irresistible. He had no idea where it came from; Mickey had ripped him shirt off once as they were about to go at it behind the Kash and Grab and Ian noticed it for a second before he was distracted by other things like Mickey’s raging hard-on. But as he lay there watching Mickey now with a pleasant buzz clouding his inhibitions, he could really appreciate boy next to him.

Mickey felt Ian’s intense gaze and looked over at a seemingly satisfied Ian and raked his eyes over the redhead’s features. Noticing Ian’s dick stirring to life again, Mickey unceremoniously reached his had to give it a slow attentive tug. Yeah, he would definitely blame that on the weed.  
Ian’s eyes widened and drooped shut as and his hips rutted up towards Mickey’s hand. He glanced at Mickey to catch his teasing grin.

“Ready for round two Firecrotch?” Mickey slurred out.  
Ian let out as exasperated “fuck” at how hot Mickey could be sometimes. “Mm yeah, always am” he replied. But the weed in his system combined with Mickey’s lecherous smirk mad him blurt out: “You sure we got time?”

Mickey scrunched up his face trying to add up a quick calculation in his fogged up mind and turned around to grab his phone off the ground to check how long they had before anyone would get hime. But before he could read the time Ian was on him.  
With a quick snatch of his nimble fingers, Ian had triumphantly grabbed Mickey’s chain up and over his head and immediately jumped out of his side clutching his prize above his face.  
Mickey whipped his head back, feeling the weed hit him a little harder as he did so, scrambling towards edge of the bed, still warm with Ian’s heat.

“Ay! The Fuck? Give that shit back Gallagher!” When Ian refused and giddily backed away heartily laughing at Mickey’s failed snatches Mickey tries to jump up at him. “Fuck you! You’re a dead man!” he yelled and tried to clamber out of the ruffled bed. When the tangle of sheets held back his sloppy attempt to jump at Ian, the taller boy laughed louder at the site of the grumpy thus. He continued to giggle as Mickey struggled, both still at half-mast, fucking around like a bunch of kids.

Before mickey could leap out of the bed, Ian landed the chain over his own broad shoulders, grinning teasingly at Mickey. Knowing too well how to piss the other boy off, Ian made a show, of admiring the chain on himself, teasingly glancing at Mickey. As his eyes fluttered close in feigned arousal, Ian guided his hands down from the chain to his stomach as he moved his torso so it rippled like an exotic dancer; Mickey couldn’t help but watch him slightly stunned.

“Have I ever told you how fucking good you look in this Mick?” He continued to tease the shorter boy, making a showcase of the chain using his body. He bit his lip and opened his eyes one at a time, expecting an onslaught from Mickey to be hurled at him, but was surprised to see the older boy quietly watching his toned figure. When Mickey finally caught Ian’s stare, he snapped out of it: “You wanna fucking DIE?” he yelled out before he launched himself on Ian, arms flailing towards his throat, reaching for the chain.

Mickey let out a torrent of abuse at the younger boy as he grappled for dominance, making Ian laugh even harder. Mickey had one hand entangled in the chain around Ian’s neck, while fighting to stifle his own laughter bubbling up and Ian managed to get a firm grasp of Mickey’s strong shoulders struggling to stay upright. Their eyes locked only for a moment before Ian’s unrestrained movements had him planting his wet, warm lips on Mickey’s.

Neither boy backed down, the struggle from the earlier wrestle bleeding into the kiss as desperation. Ian’s right hand reached up from Mickey’s shoulder to grab the black hair at the base of Mickey’s head guiding his face upwards and closer to Ian’s. His other arm reached down to get a firm hold of Mickey’s waist. The soft sighs and grunts filling the air were followed by drawn out moans and groans as they angled their heads for deeper access into each other’s mouths. Ian slipped a hot wet tongue through Mickey’s pliant lips and roughly kneaded the flesh above Mickey’s ass. Mickey stuck his own tongue back out into Ian’s warm mouth, the slide of their tongues being mimicked by their hips, grinding together hard and desperate. Mickey’s grip on the chain tightened as he brought it painfully close to his face maneuvering Ian’s head to move in unison with the rare kiss.  
Mickey’s left leg instinctively moved outwards allowing Ian better access between his thighs with his calf lightly rubbing up against the light hair on Ian’s legs sending a warm shiver down his spine. The friction between their skin sparked an electricity that had teeth biting lips and knees succumbing to gravity. As Mickey’s leg hitched slightly upwards, Ian took a small step impossibly closer towards mickey, sending both tumbling backwards onto the mess of sheets.

Mickey snapped back to reality, his lips still warm and tingling with the taste of Ian and quickly turned over before he lost himself again. He raised his ass towards Ian’s hips, giving the silent signal to hurry the fuck up. Ian’s brain fogged up by the weed, but mostly with the smell of Mickey and the sight of his ass, eased two lubed fingers into Mickey as quickly as he could. It didn’t take too long after the last round to have Mickey shoving back towards Ian’s hands and demanding: “Pound me!”, chancing a quick glance back at the sight behind him.

Ian shoved a slick cock into Mickey as the older boy eagerly opened up for him. With a fistful of sheet and his head arching back with ecstasy, Mickey grunted along with Ian’s hot, fast strides. As he was getting lost in the rhythm and closer to his release, Mickey felt a cold weight drop between his shoulder blades. When his breath hitched as Ian’s mouth ghosted over his neck, he realized that it was his chain which Ian still had around his neck. “Bastard” he thought… but his train of thought was quickly interrupted by a well-aimed thrust to his prostate and a hungry sigh from Ian as Mickey clenched around his dick. That brought them both to full throttle as the red-head sunk his ass low and thrust deep into Mickey until they were both cumming on trembling hands and knees.

Ian collapsed on top of Mickey, pressing his face into the damp shoulder muscle next to Mickey’s neck. After a moment, Mickey felt Ian shift above him and thought that he was about to roll off his back. But he had to lightly elbow at Ian’s side for the boy to finally slide off. Mickey turned to give a smart ass remark about Ian not having to crush him to death after pounding his ass, but he went still as Ian leaned forward, reaching his arms around Mickey’s neck. Ian’s chin brushed gently on Mickey’s shoulder as his nose grazed the sensitive hairs on the back of Mickeys’ neck.

Mickey caught on to what Ian was doing when he heard a soft click behind his head. Ian had replaced the gold chain and gave Mickey’s damp neck a gentle nudge with his nose before pulling back. Ian glanced down at Mickey’s chest with the chain back in place before bringing his eyes back to meet Mickey’s.  
Mickey was always a little on edge after the off-chance that they kissed, so it wasn’t like a significant moment was interrupted when they heard the Milkovich clan stumble in through the front door and Ian was forced to escape through the bedroom window. But it did stop Mickey from gently running his fingers along the angry looking red marks around Ian’s neck made by Mickey’s desperate grabs as they kissed. Ian would feel a tingle of pain later on as he raked his fingernails at the back of his neck, only to smile as he saw the fading red marks of the chain in the bathroom mirror.


End file.
